Kubat
by ROTHY
Summary: Kubat, a friend of Zach Gallows, sets off on his own adventure to defeat the Skullgirl and save his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Little Talks

Our story today brings us back to the dank, dark streets of Winterbrook. While Mr. Gallows' story has finished, we shall shift focus to another resident, one known by the name of Kubat, to see what he would have done if pushed to his limit. Kubat is a Dagonian, and as we know, Dagonians are fish people capable of breathing above water just as well as they do under it. He is an acquaintance of Zach's, although not quite as troubled… yet.

The bell signaling the end of school rang. "Now don't forget everyone, the assignment is due next Wednesday." The teacher, Dr. Mansen, said as everyone got up to rush out the door. Kubat was the last to leave. It had been out of habit more than anything because he always walked home with his friends Zach and Milo, but he had heard about Zach's mother dying and him not being able to attend school recently, leaving Milo left to talk to. He didn't really like Milo all that much, mainly because he complained about what was going on with his parents. He'd heard everything from the arguments, to the food, to even their shoddy appliances. It never really interested him, nothing did.

Well, almost nothing. There was only one person he knew that could get him to speak more than a sentence consistently besides Zach: his girlfriend Selky.

When he first started middle school, she caught his heart with her gentle mannerisms and cute face. She giggled at his attempts to woo her; he was so cute when he was flustered! When he finally got the nerve to confront her about becoming his girlfriend, it was graduation day. He gave her his second button from the top, the one closest to his heart. She said "All you had to do was ask!" From then on, they were inseparable.

After reminiscing a bit, Kubat had arrived at his home apartment. He stepped through the door wordlessly as he was greeted by his mother's calm voice, "Oh welcome home, son." Kubat's mother was a slightly plump black manta ray Dagonian, her beady black eyes partially obscured by her lowered eyelids. Her horn-fins were curled back to the sides of her head. Kubat didn't reply.

"Son." Came a gruff voice belonging to his dad. Like himself, Kubat's father was a barracuda Dagonian. Despite his muscular frame, he had clearly seen better days, what with the scars, burned shoulder, and his most distinguishing feature, the prosthetic claw in the place of his right hand. According to him, he worked with the notorious band of thieves known as the Fishbone Gang once upon a time before a botched heist called for him to cut of his hand as penance, though it was apparently his own decision. He still kept the sword he used during his time as a thief, which was also apparently the same one he used to remove his hand, hung on the wall above the fireplace. "Son, answer your mother." Nothing but silence replied.

"If you don't say something-" He was interrupted by Kubat throwing his book bag at his father's face and walked right back out the door. His parents angered him more with each passing day, with today being the breaking point. Their condescending attitudes towards him did nothing to simmer him down. As he stormed down the staircase to the front door of the complex, Kubat thought about Selky again. He decided to walk to her house.

When he reached Selky's home, he noticed that there were no lights on and the car wasn't in the garage. One of the neighbors was in his own driveway cleaning his car. "Hey, you." Kubat awkwardly interjected, causing the neighbor to look up, "Where's the family that lives here?" The man stopped scrubbing the windows to turn to face him, "Oh they're over at the hospital. Apparently their daughter is down with something terrible." Kubat's heart jumped, Selky was perfectly fine last week when he came to visit. He bolted in the direction of the hospital. "You're welcome." The neighbor sighed before returning to cleaning.

At the hospital, Kubat got the room Selky was in. He practically slid into the room and saw Selky's parents. They looked up, her father saying "We knew you were going to show up eventually, we just didn't know when." "Is she-" Her father interrupted him by pulling back the nearby curtain, revealing a pale looking Selky on a bed. "Hey Kubat." She said weakly before going into a coughing fit.

"Selky…" Kubat whispered. "I'm alright, it's just a-" Selky coughed into her sheets, leaving a trickle of blood on her lips. Selky's mother leaned over and held her hand, "She's always had a weak immune system, but she's never been this ill before. The doctors say she might not make it." "MIGHT not?!" Kubat said angrily. "Please understand-" "RAAAAAAAAHHHHRRRRGG" Kubat screamed as he ran out of the room. "I thought something like this was going to happen. He's has to accept it eventually." Selky murmured before settling back into her bed.

Kubat was running. He has no destination in mind, only somewhere away from the hospital. His mind was moving at a similar rate, thinking what he would do, what he could do. Then his mind came upon a dark thought, one he dreaded: the Skull Heart. He could bring it to Selky and have her wish to cure herself. To him, she was more than pure enough to not turn into a Skullgirl. The only thing stopping him from making this plan come together was that he'd first have to kill the current Skullgirl. Then he had another idea.

Kubat slammed the door to his home so hard he nearly cracked the wall. It was there above the fire place: The Banefish family sword. It was carved meticulously from a Gigan's femur, the serrated edge being a marvel of patience and detail. The hilt was an unremarkable steel piece with no distinguishing features other than a carving saying 'BANEFISH'. The cross-guard was a rather bulky angled piece, possibly to accommodate for the lack of a rain-guard, but since there was no sheathe to the blade anymore, it was fairly pointless.

Kubat grabbed the sword by the hilt and ran. He was confident he could win.


	2. Chapter 0

Chapter Zero: ?

Somewhere beyond time and space…

Aeon read what her sister wrote for her fanfic. She took a long look at it, then looked at her sister, and then back to the fic. "I don't think this is going to work." Aeon said before deleting the entire document. "What?" Venus yelled, "But I put so much work into it!" Aeon spun the chair she was sitting on around, "No, I put work into the last fanfic and actually finished it, you just wrote a chapter and just left it like that." Venus glared at Aeon, "Only because I was waiting for something new to happen in the other universe!" "That doesn't excuse your laziness." "Okay, FINE! I'll just write another one!" Venus pushed the chair her sister was sitting in away from the computer. "What makes you think this time will be different?" Aeon asked, still spinning, "You know we have only so much room to work with on this blank slate of a world." Venus smirked, "Just you wait, this'll be big."

"You can do that; just leave the writing to me." Aeon pushed the chair towards a shelf of assorted Skullgirls merchandise. She plucked out a small doll resembling Kubat. "What were you even planning with this one?" she said, fiddling with the teeth on the toy. "Eh, something involving him meeting Ms. Fortune, learning to use his sword better, deciding not to use the Skull Heart. You know, something simple." Her sister said, not looking up from the screen. Aeon put the doll back and took out another one, this one looking like a human boy with white hair and a red hoodie. "So which one do you want me to work on next, maybe Matthew? Perhaps Haruko?" Another doll was pulled out, this one of a girl in a martial arts dress.

"You know I don't really-" Venus was cut off by the sound of her own grumbling stomach. "We'll pick this up after lunch." "Agreed." Before leaving the room, Venus quickly saved her progress on her story.


End file.
